


mirror, mirror

by hoeforhyuck3



Series: nct ships [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Jealous Lee Jeno, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lee Jeno, a tiny bit of asphyxiation, jeno is a soft lover until he's not, renjun has a bit of a degradation kink, renjun is kinky, renjun just wanted to be manhandled that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3
Summary: renjun just wanted his soft, loving boyfriend to rail him behind closed doors.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: nct ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple thousand words of pure smut >///<
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

“Your face is so cute when you blush.”

“You like being fucked like this, don’t you?” Jeno cooed into the older’s ear, gripping Renjun’s face by his chin to tilt his head up to look at himself being pounded from behind through the mirror. The older was flushed from the apples of his cheeks down to his shoulders that were exposed due to the way his unbuttoned shirt was slipping from his body.

His right knee rested upon the counter, one hand keeping him steady while the other was pumping his cock in time with Jeno’s thrusts. The pink haired male whined as the hand gripping his chin crept up to his lips, coaxing him to take Jeno’s fingers into his mouth, to which he accepted immediately. Meanwhile, Jeno’s other hand was gripping his waist tightly as he kept his pace.

“Shut _up_ ,” came the muffled words in between pants from Renjun as he tried to speak while swirling his tongue around Jeno’s middle and index fingers.

“Oh so you _do_. Good to know.” Jeno said, a bit of cheekiness in his tone as he thrusted harder, biting his lip in concentration. Renjun cried out around his fingers, trying to pump himself faster as he was getting close to his climax.

“Can that guy on the dancefloor fuck you like this? Can he please you as well as I can?” Jeno asked in a growl when the thought of the reason why they were currently fucking in the third floor bathroom of his best friend’s house. His grip tightened slightly on Renjun’s waist at the image of his boyfriend grinding on another guy just because he wanted attention. 

If Renjun wanted it, Jeno would _gladly_ give it to him.

“H-his name-- ha ah-- is J-Jaemin,” Renjun corrected through his moans as Jeno started jabbing at his prostate, taking most of his energy and concentration on forming a coherent sentence. He did it mostly to annoy Jeno. Should he have said that? Probably not, but if it would provoke his shy ass boyfriend into manhandling him like he wanted, then so be it.

Jeno huffed through his nose, his grip on Renjun tightening even further to the point where bruises might form. He was making that face when he was being challenged: his tongue would poke through his cheek before clenching his jaw and his nose would twitch in slight irritation. He was getting fed up with Renjun’s attitude, so he licked his lips and got to work.

He took his fingers from the older’s mouth and grabbed him by his hickey-ridden throat, pulling Renjun flush against his bare chest, moving his hand from his waist to tightly wrap around his leaking cock.

The pink haired male’s cheeks were the same color as his locks as he whimpered at being denied. He’s always wanted to try different things during sex, but that was a bit tough to get through to Jeno without getting him riled up. 

Jeno was as vanilla as vanilla could get, and it was truly a tragedy.

He loved his soft boyfriend, and he loved making love with him. But he could never shake the heated feeling of desire forming at the pit of his gut at the sight of Jeno doing anything remotely athletic or even mundane things like washing the dishes, making coffee, or reaching the top shelves in the kitchen. His arms flexing, his shoulders broad, his back firm and muscles toned. He had a great body, great stamina, and he looked amazing when he was exhausted. He was practically made for rough sex, but Jeno wasn’t very experienced in that category, so Renjun never pushed it. 

But damn, was it such a bad thing for Renjun to want his large, veiny hands wrapped around his throat as he pounded him through an orgasm?

Be careful what you wish for. Renjun thought he’d have to guide his boyfriend through the process, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and when to do it. It was hot seeing this side of the younger and that sight alone made Renjun cry out in pleasure.

“You like this right? This is what you wanted me to do to you? Have you begging like a bitch for me as you watch yourself drooling at the sight of me fucking you? Huh?” Jeno breathed condescendingly into his ear before tugging at the pierced lobe with his teeth. Renjun had been dropping subtle hints of what he liked every time they had sex. He was still new to exploring kinks, so it felt weird to talk dirty to his boyfriend while borderline choking him, but he would do anything for Renjun even if it were to break his comfort zone.

Renjun moaned out wantonly while frantically nodding his head, getting even more aroused at Jeno’s tone, his dick twitching in the younger’s hand. He tried to buck his hips to get friction, but the brunet held tight, keeping the pink headed boy from trying to reach his release.

“Jeno, _please_ -” he cried out, but got cut off by a loud whimper as his lover made a hard thrust to his prostate.

“You know, I was really jealous seeing you with him. Do you like being touched by other guys right in front of me? Did you want to get fucked _this badly_?” Jeno asked, making a sharp thrust at the end of each sentence. He went slow, but hard. Fast enough to keep Renjun aroused and on his toes, but not enough to get him off. 

“Maybe we can invite him to our bed next time. Since you like attention so much,” he added as an afterthought. But seeing the reaction that Renjun gave toward the suggestion made Jeno abuse that thought even more.

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Him watching me fuck you? With this beautiful face, he’d bust in _minutes_ ,” only Jeno could be capable of complimenting Renjun’s beauty while grinding into him so sensually.

Renjun just babbled half finished, incoherent sentences as his prostate was being abused. He was sweating, panting, moaning by how close he was to cumming. But Jeno wouldn’t let him. And he was _living_ for it. 

And the thought of Jaemin watching him get fucked by his boyfriend did something to him as he cried out, a wave of heat washing over him. His dick wanted to let out the stringy white ropes of semen, but Jeno’s hand was in the way, preventing him from doing so.

“How are you feeling, baby? You want me to keep going?” Jeno asked, breaking his angry and possessive facade; soft and romantic Jeno poking through to make sure he was alright. His hips were still moving, but his grip on the older’s neck relaxed a bit to let him answer.

“Yes! _Oh God, yes_!” He answered, fucking himself back on his boyfriend’s cock to try and make him go faster. This pace was killing him, and it made him only want it more. Jeno was doing so well, at being dominant that he was almost unrecognizable. It was like a completely different person was fucking him, but with enough care for him to know it was Jeno. It would always be Jeno.

“You want to cum, baby?” Jeno asked with another sharp thrust to his prostate. The boy underneath him was getting antsy, and Jeno wasn’t very far from busting a load either after holding out for this long.

Renjun grunted and whined in affirmation as Jeno’s grip tightened once more, putting pressure on the blooming hickeys adorning his neck on his most sensitive spots.

“Junnie, I need your words,” Jeno whispered, kissing the older’s shoulder as he kept his pace, his right hand still wrapped around the boy’s leaking cock, occasionally swiping the angry red tip from time to time to get a lovely reaction.

Renjun’s breathing started getting heavier as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to cum. He wanted release. He _definitely_ wanted sex like this again. 

“Yes yes _yes_ . Oh my- _fuck Jeno_ I wan- I want it, I-” he was cut off by yet another moan at a hard thrust as he frantically tried to impale himself on Jeno’s dick. It was this tingly feeling, this desire, this hunger that he couldn’t satisfy as the temperature in the bathroom grew hotter and the mirror was almost completely fogged up at that point.

Jeno, as calm as still waters, hummed in satisfaction, knowing that Renjun had had enough and this ‘quickie’ wasn’t as quick as they thought it’d be. But that was honestly the least of his worries, trying his best to please his partner.

“You gonna cum untouched?” It sounded like a question, but Renjun knew damn well that it wasn’t.

The pink haired just nodded frantically, choking out yeses. He felt hot, pent up, and sweaty. The fabric of his shirt sticking to his skin, the tips of his hair damp, lips swollen from kisses and being bitten.

He let out several strings of moans and curses as Jeno let go of his dick, releasing the pressure, then continuing to slam his hips forward as fast as he could to get them both off.

The catch and drag made Renjun shiver with pleasure as he gasped out when his abdomen started to clench and his thighs started to shake. The feeling that washed over him became more intense as Jeno kept thrusting. And seeing him so focused, so hot, and aggressive through the mirror was sexy enough to send him over the edge.

He gripped the countertop to stable himself as he rocked back against Jeno, the marble material cool against his warm skin. He let out breathy, high-pitched moans as his body went numb from the high, his shirt now hanging by his elbows while he blew a load against the mirror.

Renjun was shuddering, shaking, trembling from overstimulation as he let Jeno fuck him through his orgasm to reach his own. He was the one who initiated this, so it’s only fair that the brunet is satisfied as well. He sucked him in tightly before rocking even harder, putting a little more back into it. It didn’t even take much longer than that before Jeno came into his condom.

Jeno’s thrusts slowed before he pulled out, Renjun whimpering at the loss of pressure before relaxing his muscles against the counter and dropping his head, panting hard from all of the physical activity.

“You okay?” Jeno asked once more, nibbling the shell of his exhausted boyfriend’s ear, holding him up to keep him from relaxing. He was still catching his breath, so he just nodded and gave a half assed thumbs up as his eyes started fluttering.

“You tired?” The younger asked softly, to which Renjun nodded as well and turned to wrap his arms around Jeno’s neck and rested his head on his shoulders.

Renjun may have liked going rough, but his soft spot for Jeno taking care of him will never go away. 

“Carry me to a bed please,” he whispered softly, pecking a hickey on Jeno’s neck that he’d left earlier before they made it to the bathroom. Renjun didn’t even need to say more before he felt Jeno’s hands gripping the underneath of his thighs as he carried him out of the bathroom and quickly into an empty bedroom, before anyone saw.

He laid the older down on one of the guest beds before he went back to get a towel to clean themselves up.

The pink haired male started to get a little sleepy, still donning the white button up that he’d come to the party with, which was sticking to him uncomfortably. He shrugged it off and flung it somewhere into the room before laying on his back.

It wasn’t even a minute later that he felt something damp and warm against his sticky abdomen and cleaning between his legs that made him sigh in content. He felt less uncomfortable now. He was satisfied, sleepy, and less sticky. Perfect combination to go great with cuddling his boyfriend.

“Jeno,” he called out, his eyes loosely shut, wanting hugs.

He could hear Jeno scoff after moving about the room (probably retrieving the clothes that they had left strewn in the bathroom), then he felt a weight dip onto the bed before his cheek was greeted with a warm chest.

“Thank you. Love you.” he murmured while kissing the spot his cheek was resting on. His neck was a little sore, but considering how hard Jeno was gripping him, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a hand shaped bruise on his throat and his hip in the morning.

“It’s no problem, Jun. I love you too. Now, rest up we still have your punishment to get to later,” Jeno said.

  
Renjun groaned (slightly in dread, _very much_ in arousal), burying his face further into Jeno’s shoulder. He knew Jeno loved him enough to put up with him when he was being a brat like this, and he never complained. Renjun really did wonder how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
